Love and Lust
by KJmom
Summary: Scorpius can't decide if he prefers the father or the son. *SLASH* *Crossgen* *Infidelity* Harry/Scorpius AND Scorpius/Albus Severus


**A/N: A huge thanks to Lori for the beta on this. This written for the hp_nextgen_fest on LJ.**

**Warning for infidelity!**

Al's hand grips mine tightly under the table, as his mother spoons another helping of potatoes onto my plate. Ginny smiles, returning to her own food, and Harry catches my eye from his spot beside her.

To everyone else sitting at this table, Al and I are merely best friends, and Harry's eyes flick from my face back to his plate casually. Only I can feel the way Al's thumb rubs tenderly against my palm. Only I see the smoldering heat in Harry's gaze.

"Shhh, Al, they'll hear," I whisper, as Al presses back against me, taking my cock deeper and moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Can't help it, Scorp, you feel so good." Al's inner walls caress me, fluttering madly as I part his cheeks and push forward, trying to get as much of me inside him as I can.

In moments like these, when he's squeezing me so perfectly, gripping my cock with his oiled ring of muscle, and grunting with every thrust of my hips, I'm sure he's the only man I want.

His body arches, and the line of his spine is so tempting; I lean forward, running my tongue upward over his skin, licking every knob. He tastes like sunshine and warm summer days. Al tastes like _love_. He feels like heaven, surrounding me, needing me, begging me.

He quivers under my touch, and whimpers when I mouth at the nape of his neck. The bed creaks under us, as he shifts lower, raising his arse and wiggling.

"More, Scorp, please."

I oblige him. Sweat drips from my brow, and heat spreads through my stomach, but I don't slow my pace. I pound into him, listening to every sound that's forced from his mouth, delighting in his tiny mewls and gasps.

It only takes seconds for him to milk my release from me. He tenses his arse, cants his hips, moans my name, and I'm finished. My cock pulses inside of him, and he sighs happily, as I spill into him. My head rests at the middle of his back, and I place small, open mouthed kisses there. I take a few minutes to catch my breath, and though he's still hard and aching, he doesn't complain.

I finally pull away, and he whines when my cock slips from his clenching hole. A bit of semen trickles out, rolling down his sac, and dripping onto the sheets. My eyes follow the shiny trail left in its wake, but before I can think about following it with my tongue as well, Al turns over.

His cock is red, the tip protruding slightly from his foreskin. The almost purple head leaks copiously, and his hips shift, causing the stiff shaft to sway and a drop to tumble over the edge. This time, I lean in, gathering it on my tongue, tasting his bitter, salty essence.

"Yes," Al hisses, his fingers tangling in my hair, urging me on.

I take him into my mouth, enjoying the silky feel of his skin against my lips, the musky man-boy smell invading my senses, and the sensation of his fingers digging into my scalp. He's trembling with need, desperate for his release, and I give it to him.

Quickly, I work up and down his shaft, massaging and rolling his balls as I suck. He throbs against my tongue, a warning of impending eruption. I pay it no heed, wanting, _needing_ to experience his rapture. Sweet little half cries fall from his lips, as his hands tighten in my hair, and his bollocks draw up. He stops breathing entirely, when the first spurt of his semen bursts from the tip of his cock, filling my mouth.

I swallow him down, greedily consuming everything he offers me. When his twitching subsides, I crawl up the bed, catching his lips in a searing kiss, and pulling him to my chest.

He gives himself to me so freely, and with such adoration. I know he loves me, and I'm not surprised when he says so.

He whispers it into my neck, as his hands move slowly over my back. I'm repeating the words without even thinking about it. But, even as I admonish myself for speaking them, I know I'm only stating the truth.

I do love him. I love him with every fiber of my being. But, that doesn't stop me from wanting his dad.

I hold Al close to me until his breathing has completely evened out, before I stand. I perform a quick cleaning charm on myself, and slip into my pajama bottoms, leaving my shirt on the floor.

The Potter home is silent, but for the occasional creaking of the house settling in for the night. I glance back at Al's bed, and his sleeping form just once, and then step into the hall, shutting the door quietly behind me.

On cue, Harry exits the room across from me, doing his own little double check on his bed mate, before closing the door and meeting my eyes. He doesn't say a word, but tilts his head toward the stairs, and I follow his wordless direction. I know where we're going, and I know what's going to happen once we get there. We've done this enough.

Before Harry ever touched me for the first time, I was sure of two things. The first was that Harry Potter would bottom for no one. The second was that he would be a rough top. The man is just too strong, too _powerful_, to be gentle. I was right about the first, and horribly wrong about the second.

We've just entered the forest in their back yard, when Harry's hands find my hips, his thumbs rubbing tenderly over my exposed sides. Leaning down, he runs his nose up my neck, inhaling deeply.

"You're so beautiful," He whispers against the shell of my ear, causing me to shiver.

Pressing more firmly into my back, his hands move up, his fingers playing lightly over my peaked nipples. I can feel how hard he is against my lower back, and I moan. It doesn't matter that I've recently come, I'm aching for him, and he knows it.

One of his hands continues to tease my chest, as the other splays over my stomach, and his fingers dip beneath the band of my pajamas. He cups me over my pants, groaning at the wet spot he finds there.

"So hard… so needy. I saw the way you were looking at me at dinner. You needed me then, didn't you?"

He's right, I did need him. I always need him. I nod, as his tongue moves over my neck, making me toss my head back and whimper his name.

It doesn't take long for him to have me naked against a tree, with my legs wrapped around his waist. He has so many charms around us; his magic is crackling in the air, and his sheer power drives me mad with need. The tree against my back is suspiciously smooth, and my body is prepared for him so quickly that I know he used magic there as well, though his fingers breached me anyway.

He growls, as he pushes into me slowly, his face a mask of concentration. He's trying not to hurt me; he wants so badly to see to my pleasure.

"It's good, Harry, so good," I whisper, arching my back to take him deeper.

When he's finally seated fully inside of me, I tilt my head forward, sucking at his jaw. Harry tastes spicy and minty, like magic. He tastes like desire.

He fucks me slowly, and kisses me sweetly. His tongue laps at my mouth, worships my lips. He supports my weight with one arm, while his other hand moves all over my body, branding his touch into my skin.

He's so big inside of me, stretching me, forcing my body to mold around his cock. He brushes my prostate every few strokes, sending little shocks of bliss rippling through me. The pressure is just too much, and I reach for my cock, only to have my hand pinned to the tree.

He looks at me, his eyes simmering, "Just like this. Come on my cock, Scorpius."

His hips shift slightly, so that the head of his cock drags directly over my prostate continuously. My mouth opens in a silent scream and he grins wickedly. He loves this, making me come without having my cock touched.

It only takes three more snaps of his hips, and I'm spurting between us, the thick liquid coating my stomach and running down my sides. I'm trying to remember how to breathe, when his lips descend on mine, kissing me languorously, as the thrusts of his cock become more frantic, losing their rhythm entirely.

The careful, gentle press of his lips contrasts so much with the erratic, fast snapping of his hips. I clench tightly, working my tired, overused muscles to bring him to the brink. He's teetering on the edge, and when I know he can't hold out any longer, I pull his tongue between my lips and suck. He comes almost instantly, pushing me harder into the tree, grappling at me with unsteady hands, and chanting my name.

When he lowers me back to the ground, my shaky legs threaten to give out, and he pulls me into his sweaty chest.

"We can't keep doing this, Scorpius," He says, his breath ruffling my hair, and his hands still resting at the swell of my arse.  
I kiss his chest, catch a bead of sweat on my tongue, and snuggle closer to him.

"I can't stop. I need you, Harry."

"What about Al? What about Ginny? This isn't fair to them."

I sigh, and step back, willing my legs to support me. My pajama bottoms are lying in a heap at the base of the tree, and I quickly pull them on. I refuse to look at him. I shouldn't be surprised. He does this every time. He's constantly trying to talk me out of this.

He doesn't love me. I only have to see the way he looks at his wife to know that. But, I don't love him either, not really. I need the excitement he offers, the thrill I can only find in his arms. It's lust, pure and simple, but I need it just as surely as I need Al's love.  
I turn to walk away, but he moves quicker, blocking my path. One of his arms slips around my waist, and the other tilts my head, pressing his lips into mine. This is his 'goodbye' kiss. I know it well. He's kissed me like this every single time. And, just as predictable as his kiss, are his next words.

"No more, Scorpius. I'm serious this time. I can't keep doing this. It would kill Ginny. And, Albus, God, Scorpius, he'd never talk to me again."

My eyes narrow; seeing that guilt on his face is just priceless. He thinks he's the only one carrying it? I live with this every fucking day of my life too. And though I don't feel bad enough about it to stop, I do know what could happen if anyone ever found out.

"You're not the only one taking risks here, Harry. I love Albus, you know that. And, Ginny is the mother my mother never bothered to be. So, yeah, I know how this could go wrong. But, I need you, and just face it, you need me too."

"I don't want to," He whispers, as if that makes any difference at all.

I don't say anything, as his fingers move softly down the side of my face, slowly sliding around my neck, pulling me closer. He kisses me again, and this time, it's all consuming. He owns me with lips, teeth, and tongue. He's panting when he steps back, and I know, in this moment, he's not even fooling himself.

"Why do you do this every night, Harry? I know you're coming back; you know you're coming back. So, stop pretending otherwise. Stop acting like it's the last time. It's not. It never will be."

With that, I leave him standing in his backyard, and slip back into the house.

Al's still snoring quietly when I step into his room, _our_ room. It might as well be ours. I'm here almost every night, and it's a wonder to me that Harry is still the only person who knows Al and I are together. Surely, it must be quite obvious. We're almost twenty and still having sleepovers. What's more, we still sleep in the same bed.

Al mumbles a bit, as I raise the covers and climb into the bed. His body is sleep warm and so very pliable. He scoots closer to me, searching for my body even in his slumber. I wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly.

I once heard a saying. _What he doesn't know can't hurt him._ I know this to be true.

Albus smiles, and I wiggle farther down in the bed, burying my head in the space between his shoulder blades.

Maybe I should be sorry. Maybe I should walk away from Harry for good. Maybe I should confess my sins and pray that Al doesn't leave me. Yeah, maybe I should. But, I've never been one to do as I should, and this is no different.

Ginny's smiling and humming quietly, as she serves breakfast. She pats my head, and leans over to kiss my cheek as she passes by my chair. I grin, and take a bite of her delicious bacon.

Al's hand rests heavily on my thigh, and no one notices. Harry's bare foot runs slowly up and down my leg; no one notices that either.


End file.
